Salty
Salty *'Class': BR Class 07 *'Number': 2991 *'Designer': Ruston and Hornsby *'Builder': Ruston and Hornsby *'Configuration': 0-6-0 Salty is a dockyard Diesel who works at Brendam Docks. Bio Salty worked on an unnamed coastal railway for many years, where he acquired his vast collection of stories and songs, before coming to Sodor to work at the Centre Island Quarry with Mavis, Bill, and Ben. Salty was upset, being used to working near the sea, but he soon won the trucks over with his tales and sea shanties, and as a reward for his hard work was sent to work at Brendam Docks. Salty has shared many stories with his fellow engines that have often come into play later on. He told Percy that the carpet he was delivering might be magic, and odd happenings convinced Percy and Gordon that it was. He also told a story about a treasure on Sodor, and Thomas followed all of Salty's clues and eventually found the treasure, just as the new Maritime Museum opened. Persona Salty is easy-going, friendly and very practical. He also enjoys telling stories revolving around the sea and fantasy. His seafaring ways and accent are sometimes ridiculed by the other engines, but his usefulness almost always helps the others overlook that. Basis Salty is a BR Class 07 Diesel shunter. The number he has, 2991, is a real BR number belonging to a member of the class; this locomotive escaped the cutter's torch by becoming a static generator at Eastleigh Railway Works and is still working there under the ownership of Knights Rail Services as of March 2007. This class of locomotive worked at Southampton docks, where they replaced the older Southern Railway USA Tanks (Rosie's class). Livery Salty is painted crimson with pink warning stripes along his body, wasp stripes on his front and rear and yellow buffer beams with signs of rust. At the top of his forehead, he has the brim of a skipper's hat. In Salty's Surprise, it is revealed that, due to a shortage of red paint, he was once painted green. Appearances Voice Actors * Keith Wickham (UK/US; Misty Island Rescue onwards) * Christian Greger Strøm (Norway; Misty Island Rescue onwards) Trivia * Salty differs slightly from a real BR Class 07: real Class 07s have a crankshaft at the end of their siderods. Salty is missing this feature. * Salty's model is currently on display in Canada at Nitrogen Studios. Merchandise * ERTL (discontinued) * Wooden Railway (regular, talking, oil splattered, and battery powered) * TOMY/TrackMaster * My First Thomas (talking) * Bachmann * My Thomas Story Library * Bandai Tecs * Take-Along/Take-n-Play * Wind-up Trains * Mega Bloks * Discover Junction Gallery File:Salty'sSecret4.PNG File:NoSleepForCranky34.jpg File:NoSleepForCranky22.jpg File:Salty.png|Salty at the quarry File:Salty'sSecret14.jpg File:Salty'sSecret12.jpg|Salty at a signal File:Salty'sSecret15.jpg File:GordonTakesaTumble5.jpg File:Salty'sSecret13.jpg File:Fish(Season8)11.jpg File:Toby'sAfternoonOff4.jpg File:ThomasandtheTreasure9.png File:ThomasSetsSail38.jpg File:Don'tbeSilly,Billy26.jpg File:HenryGetsitWrong12.jpg|Salty with a CGI face File:MerryWinterWish10.jpg|Salty and the Star of Knapford File:MerryWinterWish5.png File:Percy'sNewFriends3.jpg File:Saltypromo.jpg File:ThomasandSaltypromo.jpg File:SaltyCGIpromo.png|Salty in Full CGI File:DieselsRomanianmagazine.png File:Salty'sbasis.jpg|Salty's prototype Merchandise Gallery File:ERTLSalty.jpg|ERTL File:Salty.jpg|Wooden Railway prototype File:LearningCurveWoodenRailwaymotorizedSalty.jpg|Motorized Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwaytalkingSalty.jpg|Wooden Railway talking File:BachmannSalty.png|Bachmann File:Take-n-PlaySalty.jpg|Take-n-Play File:TrackMasterSalty.jpg|TrackMaster File:Wind-upSalty.jpg|Wind-up File:MegaBloksSalty.jpg|Mega Bloks File:MyFirstThomasSalty.jpg|My First Thomas File:LegoSalty.jpg|LEGO File:DiscoverJunctionSalty.jpg|Discover Junction File:SaltyStoryLibrarybook.jpg|My Thomas Story Library book Category:0-6-0 Category:Diesel locomotives Category:North Western Railway Category:Television Series-only characters